theprojectterrafandomcom-20200213-history
NPO Public Quick-Start Nation Building Guide
='Introduction'= This quick-start guide for new nations has been provided for all nations of Project-Terra, courtesy of the New Pacific Order http://i99.photobucket.com/albums/l288/StarScre4m_2006/aca.png New Pacific Order Quick Start Guide By Necoho, The Forgotten, Jasmine, and Monty '1. Set Up Government/Pass Laws/Tax Rate/Trade Sphere' This step has all of the basic things you need to do to get your nation started right. One of the first things you want to do is go to the Government link in the Government Menu. This will allow you to set up your government with the name of your party. When possible click on "Call Elections." Don't worry if the numbers aren't too high, that can be fixed later. Now you will want to pass laws. A list of excellent laws to pass are here (click the spoiler button to see them): Universal Declaration of Human Rights, constitutional Window Taxation Act, tax Rock'n'Roll Act, social Professional City Managers Act, administrative Universal Suffrage, constitutional Open Borders Programme, social Juvenile Rehabilitation Programme, criminal Nuclear Apocalypse Preparation Act, social Equality of Suffrage Act, constitutional Traffic Surveillance Act, criminal Next, you will need to increase your tax rate to 45%. This ensures the most money while still keeping high population satisfaction rates. Do this by going to the Treasury Tab in the Government Menu. Just scroll down a bit and type in "45" in the box and click "set" and you're done! Finally, set your Trade Sphere to the North American Union (NAU). You can set this by going to the Trades link in the International Tab. Scroll down and there should be a drop down box. Select NAU and save it. Note: If you are not applying to the Order, any trade sphere will do. However, we are on the North American Sphere. '2. Services' For starting out, these are the only things you need to buy from the Infrastructure link in the My Nation tab: 2 Schools 2 Police Stations 2 Fire Stations 2 Clinics 1 University Now go to the "Services" area in the same tab and purchase half the required staff for all of these new buildings. Later, you'll have the money for more, so don't worry about it for now. '3. Resources' Right now, all you need is enough to get you by day to day. This will change later. Just purchase the following things from the Resources link under the "My Nation" tab: '4. Storage' This part is simple. In order to afford your first Metropolis, you need 10,000 of the building materials for it: Lumber, Brick, and Concrete. In order to hold enough material in you nation to accomplish this feat you will need to purchase 5 (five) warehouses. '5. Upgrading your city' The first step after purchasing your warehouses is to attain 3,000 lumber, concrete, and brick from the market. Then go to your cities page under My Nation. You should found a town. Having done so, you will need to click the manage button for your new town and then click the city options link. There you will be able to upgrade your town into a city. Next you will need to procure an additional 10,000 lumber, concrete, and brick from the international market. Go back to your cities page and back to your new city. Clicking once more on the city options link will let you upgrade your city into a metropolis. Congratulations! You have added a good 150,000 people to your population. If you run out of money while doing this, its ok to borrow from the world bank. You will reach your borrowing limit well before the interest becomes a significant problem. '6. Researches ' The Order places a strong focus on growth rate. To increase yours its advisable to get hospital as soon as possible. To do this you will need to research Key-hole surgery and anti-biotics. You will then be able to research hospitals under the infrastructure section of the research page. '7. Land' Land is another major player which affects your growth rate by encouraging immigration. You should balance land purchases and building more cities. It is recommended that you get a few cities before investing too heavily in land. Try to ensure that your population density remains somewhere below 800 people per square kilometer.